


Alcaparras

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [45]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(...) tenho...tenho, sei lá, tanta coisa, sabe?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcaparras

(2013)

  
Seguro a taça de vinho mas minha mão treme, não consigo erguê-la sem temer quebrar o vidro então a coloco de volta na mesa com cuidado. Ele entrelaça seus dedos nos meus e abaixa o rosto para encarar meus olhos, me perguntando se está tudo bem.

Peço só um minuto e afasto minha mão da dele com relutância, trazendo-a para o meu rosto e apertando minhas pálpebras enquanto sinto o cheiro do perfume dele, a sensação de calor que ainda resta na minha pele.

Duas noites atrás eu estava com uma pilha do tamanho da minha filha de três anos para organizar e resumir em uma pilha ainda maior de relatórios. Exatas vinte e quatro horas atrás eu estava voltando para a minha casa em um carro novo que eu nunca nem sonhei em ter. E da última vez que abri os olhos, eu estava esperando o jantar em um restaurante tão chique que eu tive vergonha de pegar nos talheres do jeito errado.

Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele entre meus dedos, e baixinho murmurei algo que eu dizia como uma prece desde o terceiro ano do ensino médio: se tudo isso era um sonho, eu não conseguiria acordar. Preferia morrer ao invés de descobrir que tudo que eu vivia era só um devaneio.

Abri os olhos. Encontrei os olhos dele me esperando com calma, sua mão levando a taça dele até a boca sem embaraços. Bebeu um gole longo do vinho enquanto eu acenava e colocava minha mão de volta na mesa, ainda tremendo. A sensação era de que eu não estava ali, apenas assistia aquele jantar de um canto suspenso da minha cabeça, onde só podia observar tudo sem realmente interferir.

\- Tudo bem?

Qual é a resposta mais apropriada quando você está diante dos olhos mais lindos que você já viu?

\- Não sei. - admito rindo um pouco nervoso, acompanhando sua mão colocando a taça sobre a mesa e eu coloco a minha perto do meu prato, esperando para sentir os dedos dele. - Não sei, é normal você se sentir um completo idiota quando completa vinte e cinco anos?

\- Juro que não sei, quando eu chegar na sua idade eu aviso. - sua mão segurou meu pulso e fiz o mesmo, finalmente rindo com mais naturalidade.

\- Só acho que eu tô sendo mimado demais nesse aniversário. É difícil assimilar tudo isso.

\- Não gostou? - a pergunta não tinha nenhum sinal de preocupação, já havia sido repetida tantas vezes no dia anterior que ele nem se dava mais ao trabalho. Sabia que não era o caso.

Abaixei o rosto e sorri para o meu colo, pensando como aquele restaurante era frio. Era lindo, com aquelas toalhas de linho branquíssimas, louça importada, taças de cristal, talheres pesados com detalhes, música ao vivo que agradava ao meu marido (só Deus e eu sabíamos como Lucius podia ser irritante quando se tratava de ouvir alguém tocando piano perto dele), mas o lugar ainda era gelado.

Peguei a minha taça com a outra mão e bebi um pouco do vinho. Percebi que a segurava do jeito errado, e a coloquei do lado errado da mesa antes de limpar a boca com as costas da mão, parando no meio do ato para olhar ao redor com o rosto queimando de vergonha.

\- Posso saber o que te deixou assim? - ele perguntou depois de eu puxar o guardanapo de pano do colo e limpar os lábios com mais força do que o necessário. - E, olha, se te deixa mais tranquilo, você pode subir na mesa e dançar can-can se sentir vontade. Limpar a boca com a mão não é exatamente uma gafe.

\- Não no bar na esquina, né.

Geralmente ele diria que "pelo preço da comida eu tenho todo o direito de comer pelado se eu sentir vontade", mas apenas sorriu e deu um aperto carinhoso no meu pulso.

\- Agora, falando sério. O que você tem?

\- Só...sabe, tudo. - ergui os ombros e olhei as luzes da cidade pela janela imensa ao nosso lado. - Acho que nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos eu imaginava isso.

Soltei a mão dele e apoiei os cotovelos sobre a mesa, cruzando as mãos e apoiando meu queixo nos nós dos dedos. Como começar aquela ladainha?

\- Eu tenho _tudo_. Contando de trás para a frente eu tenho um carro novinho, abotoaduras que devem valer a casa onde eu nasci sem a mobília, sapatos importados, desenhos lindos dos meus filhos...céus, _eu tenho filhos_! No plural! Sabe quando isso poderia acontecer com um caipira como eu? Tem ideia das chances?

Soltei as mãos e respirei fundo, tentando controlar meu tom de voz.

\- Tenho esse emprego incrível, estou formado em algo que eu amo e trabalhando com algo que ainda não é o que eu quero, mas que mesmo assim é sensacional. Com um salário bacana, sabe? Tenho uma casa, tenho móveis lindos, tenho todas as coisinhas bestas que eu sempre quis comprar e nunca pude por falta de coragem, tenho um armário que eu posso olhar e dizer que estou satisfeito, tenho...tenho, sei lá, tanta coisa, sabe?

Um garçom se aproximou e trocou os pratos da entrada pelos pratos principais, apresentando cada um com um sotaque italiano engraçado, e eu tive medo que Lucius tentasse corrigi-lo, mas não o fez. Nossas taças foram completadas, ele se afastou nos desejando um excelente jantar e mal consegui responder. Olhava estupefato a apresentação da comida, sem nem saber por onde começar a cortar.

\- O que você pediu? - percebi que tinha ficado tão impressionado com a vista que não tinha ideia do que havia nos pratos.

\- O meu é javali, o seu é salmão com manjericão e... - franziu as sobrancelhas e ergueu um pouco o corpo para observar meu prato. - isso é mato?

\- Meu Deus, eu pedi isso?

\- Acho que é alcaparra.

\- Céus! - cobri a boca com as mãos e me encostei na cadeira enquanto tentava rir baixinho. Ele comeu um pouco, me observando com curiosidade e depois abandonando os talheres para apoiar os braços sobre a mesa.

\- O que foi?

\- Lucius...acho que minha mãe nem sabe o que é uma alcaparra. Ela nunca deve ter comido um javali, talvez ela nem saiba que se coma isso em um restaurante fino, e eu estou aqui comendo isso!

\- Na verdade, você nem tocou no prato.

\- Amor, quando que eu conseguiria isso? _Como_ eu conseguiria fazer tudo isso sozinho? Sabe, ela sempre me disse que eu nunca conseguiria passar dos vinte anos...

\- ...pois esse povo que dá a bunda morre cedo. Eu tive a oportunidade de ouvir essa pérola ao vivo.

\- E no entanto eu estou comendo em um lugar cuja conta deve pagar com folga uns três meses das contas da casa dela. Com alcaparras! E um vinho delicioso! Lucius, eu estou tomando vinho e não me tornei um ninfomaníaco, tem noção do que isso significa?

\- Significa que eu comprei o vinho errado. - ele murmurou olhando minha taça com desconfiança.

Cobri os lábios com o guardanapo e respirei fundo, me arrependendo de metade do que tinha acabado de falar.

\- Desculpa, eu não queria ser mesquinho.

\- Não foi, não precisa se desculpar.

\- Mas, eu falo sério. São tantas coisas boas acontecendo, tantas coisas que eu já consegui e já fiz que é difícil acreditar que eu consegui tudo isso e só tenho vinte e cinco anos, sabe? Me sinto bem mais velho. - peguei minha taça e bebi mais um gole, dessa vez mais longo, colocando-a do lado certo do prato com um pouco mais de força do que o recomendado. - E até me sinto super adulto bebendo vinho assim, sem problemas.

\- Devia se orgulhar disso, não ficar preocupado. Afinal, você não ganhou nada disso. Diferente dos teus irmãos e da sua mãe, você tem uma casa com móveis e roupas que você gosta por mérito seu.

\- E do meu marido milionário. - sorri enquanto entrelaçava meus dedos nos dele e ele os apertou contra a minha mão de volta.

\- Você fala como se ter tudo isso fosse vergonhoso. Como se ter desafiado suas expectativas fosse algum tipo de crime.

\- Como assim?

\- Francis, você consegue ser pior do que eu quando o assunto é autoestima. Você foi pra Roma sozinho, manteve uma bolsa em uma escola cara sozinho, trabalhava e se virava sem a ajuda da sua mãe ou de ninguém. Aqui em São Paulo você se vira melhor até do que eu, tem um cargo legal e tem toda a confiança do seu chefe, é um pai extraordinário pro Armand e pra Lisa...sabe, não sei o que te preocupa tanto nisso tudo.

Ele comeu mais um pouco e ergueu a mão pedindo um tempo para continuar.

\- Você só tem vinte e cinco anos. Tem mais vinte e cinco pra fazer o triplo disso, e espero que sua mãe fique viva pra ver você subindo. Só pra eu poder voltar lá e esfregar isso na cara dela.

Sorri sem graça e ele riu baixinho, apertando minha mão de leve para que eu erguesse o rosto.

\- E eu devo te dizer que apesar de ter sido o seu aniversário, é um privilégio poder te acompanhar. Pode ser o seu dia, mas eu me sinto recebendo o melhor presente de todos te vendo sorrir desse jeito. Obrigado por isso.

\- Tá me agradecendo por ser um caipira bobão? - perguntei entre risos e mais alto do que devia, parando para olhar ao redor com um pouco menos de vergonha.

\- É o caipira bobão mais lindo que esse idiota furado poderia sonhar em ter.

Devo ter torcido a boca de um jeito engraçado, sem saber o que fazer diante daquele elogio, pois a risada que ele deu foi tão súbita que foi até mais alta que os meus risinhos alcoolizados.

Tentamos comer em silêncio, ainda rindo baixinho e nos entreolhando de vez em quando. Até que eu terminei de comer todo o salmão e o risoto que acompanhava o meu jantar.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? - perguntei puxando minha mão e limpando os lábios com cuidado. - Eu não pedi esse prato. Tenho certeza.

\- Então eu cheguei aqui acompanhado de quem? Do seu doppelgänger?

\- Detesto alcaparras. Não posso ter pedido isso.

\- Diaxo. - ele puxou meu prato com uma das mãos e jogou as alcaparras no prato dele, enquanto eu notava um casal na mesa ao lado nos observando pelo canto dos olhos me sentindo um homem das cavernas.

\- Lucius! - exclamei baixinho quando ele me devolveu o prato.

\- Pelo o que eu vou pagar nessa conta eu posso pegar o prato _deles_ se eu quiser. - indicou a mesa do lado com um aceno discreto e comeu as alcaparras com gosto.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) o jantar do Lucius foi um prato com carne de javali e polenta cremosa. O Francis pediu salmão grelhado com molho de alcaparras e risoto de manjericão, apesar de não se lembrar. E o vinho que eles beberam é argentino, uma piada do Lucius pelo fato do novo Papa ter o mesmo nome do marido.  
> 2) [doppelgänger](http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doppelg%C3%A4nger) é o nome que se dá para um monstro que tem a capacidade de copiar a aparência e os hábitos de uma pessoa.


End file.
